Salju
by Vaynard
Summary: Salju. Kristal air yang diturunkan langit... kristal yang melambangkan kemurnian. Anak itu lahir dan dibesarkan di tengah-tengah salju, dan salju selalu menemani perjalanan hidupnya, sampai dia mengambil wujud salju itu sendiri. First fic about Monet!


A tribute for Monet, our lovely, swirly-glassed snow harpy.

Monet: Aku belum mati.

Vay: Eeh, tentu aja. Zoro pun takkan tega membunuh cewek seimut kamu.

Monet: ...! (blushing)

Vay: Imutnyaaaa~~! (beku)

Monet: O-OP adalah masterpiece dari Oda-sensei!

* * *

**Salju**

**An One Piece Fanfic**

Salju.

Kristal air yang jatuh dari surga, kristal yang melambangkan keindahan dan kemurnian.

Salju menghadirkan nuansa dingin, tetapi juga membangkitkan rasa hangat dalam hati manusia yang melihatnya turun dari langit.

Tapi pernyataan itu tidak berlaku pada gadis kecil ini.

Sendirian dan terlunta-lunta di jalanan, gadis kecil berambut hijau lusuh itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Sebuah buku tentang dunia abadi di langit, bulan atau Fairy Vearth menurut para malaikat Skypiea, tergenggam erat di antara jari-jari kecilnya. Anak itu mencintai bulan. Dia yang dilahirkan di daerah dengan hujan salju abadi memang tak tiap hari bisa melihat bulan karena tertutup awan salju, tapi pemandangan purnama pada hari ulang tahunnya ke-5 beberapa hari lalu mematrikan rasa cintanya pada pusaka langit malam itu. Saat itu jugalah dia bercita-cita untuk berpetualang di bulan.

Tapi, cita-citanya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, desanya, Lutie hancur tertelan salju longsor. Padahal selama ini desa berjuluk "Desa Natal Abadi" itu dicintai salju yang selalu menyelimutinya...

Apa salju merasa cemburu karena seorang anaknya ingin pergi ke langit di atas langit, di mana salju tak memutihkan bumi? Sehingga dia memusnahkan semua yang dia cintai dan membiarkan dia hidup sendiri sebagai hukuman...?

Anak itu terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya di jalanan kota yang membeku. Rasa capek dan lapar setelah berhari-hari menelusuri hutan akhirnya mengalahkan tekadnya untuk terus hidup dan meneruskan cita-citanya.

Tapi, tak seorangpun membantunya; meliriknya pun tidak.

Di kota Rylai ini, hati penduduknya sedingin cuacanya. Kota itu terletak jauh di bawah desa Lutie, tapi dinginnya gunung Garm tak luput menerpanya. Perang saudara berkepanjangan di berbagai wilayah North Blue membuat pengungsi terus berdatangan ke sana. Kota yang dulunya dikenal sebagai kota liburan kaum kaya inipun berubah menjadi kota pengungsian. Pemerintah kota tak kuasa menahan gelombang pengungsi meskipun terus didesak oleh warga kota yang merasa terganggu.

Anak itu berusaha keras bangkit, tapi tangan dan kakinya tak mau bekerjasama lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa berbaring telentang dengan mata sayu, bayangan masa lalu berkelebat di depan matanya.

Ayah dan ibunya.

Pohon natal raksasa di tengah Lutie.

Bulan purnama pertamanya...

_Hm...? Kok bulan di kota ini lain? Kok bentuknya cekung... apa ada yang memakannya? Apa bulan benar-benar terbuat dari keju seperti kata ibu?_

Saat memikirkan itulah, dia melihat semacam tangga di langit. Oh, lihat, di ujung tangga itu tampak kedua orangtuanya! Aah, mereka sudah ada di bulan dan melambaikan tangan mereka, memanggilnya. Anak itu menangis dan mulai berlari ke sana…

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan. Tangga di depannya pun menghilang karena teriakan itu.

"Oi, kamu nggak apa-apa?!"

Anak itu membuka matanya dan melihat beberapa anak laki-laki mengerumuninya. Satu anak dengan sendok menempel di pipi dan seorang lagi bertopi bulu dan membawa boneka beruang. Sedang di depannya ada anak berkacamata hitam. Penampilan mereka semua lusuh...

"Uh..." hanya sepatah kata itu yang keluar dari kerongkongan keringnya.

Mendengar suaranya, si kacamata hitam tersenyum lebar. "Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si anak bertopi bulu.

"... M-Monet," jawabnya lemah.

"Monet? Aku Flamingo! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi bertahanlah!"

...

Flamingo dan anak-anak lain yang menemukan Monet hari itu adalah penghuni panti asuhan Smiley. Para penghuni Smiley adalah korban perang yang tak terawat di pengungsian, dan mereka mengurus semuanya sendiri karena ibu pengasuh mereka sudah meninggal. Walaupun mereka serba berkekurangan, tempat itu sangat menyenangkan.

Flamingo, yang dianggap pemimpin panti, sebenarnya adalah anak bangsawan. Tapi, keluarganya dijatuhkan bangsawan lain yang berkomplot mengincar kekuasaannya. Dia memang bertingkah seolah dia masih seorang bangsawan: kacamata hitam, rambut berkilat, dan rokok terselip di bibirnya. Tapi, tingkah soknya itu meningkatkan semangat anak-anak lain untuk menjalani hidup sepenuhnya.

Sedangkan Monet, yang bersifat jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya, ditugaskan merawat anak-anak yang lebih kecil. Peran sebagai seorang kakak menempel padanya, bahkan anak-anak yang lebih tua seperti Vergo dan Law juga memanjakan diri di dekatnya.

Meskipun miskin secara materi, Smiley kaya secara intelektual. Di perpustakaannya banyak buku peninggalan ibu asuh panti, yang memfasilitasi keinginan Monet mempelajari bulan. Bersama Law yang bercita-cita jadi dokter, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri belajar di tengah kesibukan merawat panti. Monet amat menikmati kondisinya sekarang, dikelilingi dan dicintai anak-anak tak beruntung sepertinya.

Sampai suatu ketika...

Polisi menggeledah Smiley dengan alasan mencari Flamingo. Vergo mengambil alih komando dari Flamingo yang dipaksa kabur. Vergo dan kawan-kawan bisa bertahan dari tindakan sewenang-wenang polisi dengan membentengi panti...

Tapi penggeledahan polisi dimanfaatkan para investor yang ingin mendirikan hotel megah untuk membangkitkan kembali pariwisata kota Rylai.

Perlawanan anak-anak panti pun berakhir dengan api yang berkobar.

Monet dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menatap lidah-lidah penghancur yang melalap panti asuhan Smiley. Satu-satunya tempat di mana mereka diterima dimusnahkan begitu saja hanya karena beberapa juta berry yang diberikan para investor ke polisi...

"Ini salahku," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Flamingo di tengah isak tangis kawan-kawannya. Dia muncul dari ujung gang tempat Monet dan yang lain sekarang berdiam. "Ini karena aku ada di antara kalian sehingga polisi dapat alasan menghancurkan Smiley..."

"Apa maksudmu? Flamingo-_san_ memang usil, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat polisi memburumu!" kata Monet.

"... kau pikir kenapa aku bisa menjalankan Smiley? Aku dan anak-anak yang lebih tua bekerja pada para bajingan dari kamp pengungsi. Mencopet, mencuri, menipu, bahkan kadang-kadang merampok dan membunuh... semua sudah pernah kita lakukan. Benar kan, Vergo-_kun_?"

Cowok dengan sendok yang menempel di pipi itu mengangguk pelan.

"?!"

Monet dan anak-anak lain tercekat. Mereka tak menyangka Flamingo yang tampak santai itu bisa nekad berurusan dengan orang-orang berbahaya...

"T-tapi, meskipun kamu nggak terlibat dengan para penjahat pun, mereka akan tetap meruntuhkan Smiley demi uang dari para pengusaha jahat itu!" teriak Monet.

"Itu benar, Flamingo-_san_," kata Law.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti tempat itu...

"Heh. Kita nggak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan terus muram di sini."

Tidak tahan atas kesuraman yang melanda kawan-kawannya, Flamingo menaiki tong sampah dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Dia lalu berteriak dengan suara mantap, "Dunia sudah rusak. Uang telah menguasainya! Karena itu, aku... sebagai salah satu korban dunia, akan menciptakan zaman di mana _smile_ menghiasi wajah semua orang yang tinggal di dalamnya! Di mana tak ada lagi orang yang bersedih dan menangis...!"

Monet dan anak-anak lain melebarkan mata mereka, kagum.

"Ya, _smile_ adalah jalan hidup keluargaku! Karena itu, aku, _Donquixote D. Flamingo_ akan menjadi bajak laut untuk mewujudkannya! Bajak laut adalah orang-orang yang bebas, mereka tidak perlu aturan dan segala kotoran dunia ini untuk mewujudkan impian!"

Lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang anak-anak lain berteriak kompak, "Kami ikut!"

Flamingo nyaris terjatuh dari tong saking kagetnya. Padahal dia meneriakkan tujuannya agar tidak ada yang mengikutinya...

"Apa?! Jangan bodoh! Kalian ingin jadi kriminal?"

"Peduli amat! Kita sudah terlibat dengan para bajingan itu, jadi secara nggak langsung kita semua sudah jadi kelompok kriminal!" teriak Buffalo.

"Saudara harus selalu bersama di saat senang dan susah 'kan?!" sambung Law.

"Ke ujung neraka pun kita akan ikut!" sambung Vergo. "Eh, setelah dipikir lagi, sebaiknya jangan."

"Itu benar, Flamingo-_san_. Kamu nggak boleh meninggalkan kita. Kita... sudah nggak punya siapapun untuk bergantung..." kata Monet.

Anak-anak panti menatap Flamingo dengan mata penuh determinasi (dan beberapa dengan _puppy-eyes_). Cowok berkacamata hitam itupun menghela napas panjang, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah... mulai sekarang kita adalah kelompok Bajak Laut Smile! Persiapkan diri kalian, karena lautan lebih kejam dari kota ini!"

"Oooh!"

-xXx-

Menggunakan kapal yang dicuri dari bangsawan kota, kelompok bajak laut Donquixote berpetualang di North Blue di bawah bendera tengkorak dengan senyuman lebar. Berbeda dengan bajak laut lain yang merampok tanpa pandang bulu, Donquixote hanya mengincar bajak laut yang telah merampok suatu tempat, mengembalikan harta ke para korban dan mendapat bagiannya. Kecerdikan Flamingo membuat mereka menjadi kelompok yang cukup besar di laut utara hanya dalam 2 tahun.

Tapi, bajak laut Smile berubah setelah Doflamingo pergi sendirian ke lokasi eksekusi sang raja bajak laut, Gol D. Roger. Kata-kata terakhir Roger menyulut semangat semua yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Flamingo. Keputusan pertama yang diambil sang kapten kelompok bajak laut Donquixote setelah kembali ke kapalnya adalah...

"Kita akan menuju Grand Line! Tujuan kita adalah One Piece!"

Merekapun menuju Grand Line. Dengan metode yang sama seperti di North Blue, Flamingo hanya butuh waktu setahun sebelum namanya masuk daftar buruan kelas atas karena menghancurkan armada _Shichibukai_ yang meneror kepulauan Skadi yang tak tersentuh angkatan laut. Setahun kemudian, Donquixote berhasil menumbangkan _Shichibukai_ itu.

Beberapa minggu setelah pertarungan hebat itu, datanglah kelelawar kurir dari pemerintah. Flamingo menarik surat yang dibawa hewan itu, dan membaca isinya.

"_Shichibukai_...?"

Sepatah kata itu mengubah Donquixote selamanya.

Setelah menerima tawaran sebagai _Shichibukai_, Flamingo mulai berubah. Dia mengubah namanya menjadi Donquixote Doflamingo atas permintaan pemerintah. Lalu, berbekal izin angkatan laut, dia menjadikan Skadi sebagai pusat bisnis dengan tenaga kerja penduduk lokal. Awalnya hanya usaha legal, tapi karena Doflamingo merasa keuntungan yang mereka dapat tidak setara dengan kerja keras, Smile mulai merambah usaha ilegal. Mulai dari perdagangan senjata sampai obat-obatan terlarang.

Tapi, tentu saja. Mereka kan bajak laut...

Herannya hampir tak ada anggota Donquixote yang kecewa dengan itu. Monet sendiri termasuk yang kecewa terhadap keputusan Doflamingo, tapi dia tak menyuarakannya. Lagipula, anak-anak yang orangtuanya dipekerjakan Doflamingo menikmati kehidupan baru mereka. Atas permintaannya, Monet pun dibebaskan sementara dari kehidupan bajak laut untuk mengawasi anak-anak, seperti yang dulu dilakukannya di panti. Sedangkan Doflamingo dan para punggawa inti Smile jarang berdiam di Skadi. Mereka terus berkelana mencari sumber uang baru.

...

Suatu hari, Doflamingo kembali ke Skadi untuk mengadakan pesta. Rupanya dia berhasil menghasilkan keuntungan luar biasa dari penjualan senjata ke suatu kelompok revolusi. Monet didaulat menjadi putri pesta itu, karena hari itu bertepatan dengan hari saat Doflamingo menemukannya di jalanan kota Rylai.

"Jadi, aku punya hadiah untuknya!" Doflamingo mengakhiri pidatonya tentang Monet. Dia merogoh jubah bulunya dan... mengeluarkan sebentuk buah kecil berkulit spiral.

"Ini...?" tanya Monet, menaikkan kacamata spiralnya.

"Yap, ini adalah buah iblis. Aku dapat dari koneksiku."

Buah iblis. Entitas misterius yang memberikan pemakannya kekuatan luar biasa dengan bayaran kehilangan kemampuan berenang. Banyak bajak laut dan perwira angkatan laut tangguh yang memegang kekuatan itu. Suatu hal ironis pada zaman bajak laut, eh?

"Makanlah, Monet. Aku yakin kamu akan menyukainya."

Monet menerima buah itu karena dia yakin masanya sebagai bajak laut telah berakhir dan dia tak perlu takut lautan lagi. Lagipula, apa salahnya mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melindungi anak-anak?

"Uhm..." Monet membuka kulit buah itu perlahan dan melihat daging buah berwarna putih berpola spiral di baliknya. Dia menelan ludah, lalu menggigitnya, diiringi tepuk tangan dan sorakan para pengunjung.

Rasa buah itu sangat menjijikkan, Monet hampir memuntahkan makanan pestanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, rasa mualnya tergantikan oleh perasaan ringan yang menyenangkan di sekujur tubuh.

Saat Monet membuka matanya, seluruh badannya menjadi putih bersih dan semua orang di pesta menatapnya kagum. Monet menyentuh pipinya, dan merasakan sensasi lembut dan dingin yang khas.

"... ini..."

Ya... Monet tahu benar unsur ini.

Unsur yang telah menemaninya sejak dia lahir di Lutie. Yang kadang-kadang mengunjunginya di tengah perjalanannya sebagai bajak laut. Benda yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi selalu dia rindukan...

Salju.

Dia berubah menjadi salju!

"Itu buah _Yuki-yuki_. Dengan ini kamu bisa berubah jadi salju dan menciptakan salju... aku berikan padamu, agar kamu tak lupa pada Rylai."

"Cantik sekali..."

Monet menitikkan air matanya, yang dengan segera berubah menjadi butiran salju...

"H-hei, jangan menangis, dong!" Doflamingo tampak panik melihat tetesan air mata Monet. Dia pun memeluknya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Itulah saat terakhir Monet melihat Doflamingo yang dia kenal. Doflamingo, pemimpin anak-anak panti Smiley dan pria yang membenci kotornya dunia oleh uang... suatu ironi karena dia akhirnya termakan keserakahan itu sendiri.

-xXx-

Rasa sakit menyadarkan Monet dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Dia kembali ke masa kini. Terbaring di tengah padang salju, menatap langit-langit Biscuit Room... dengan luka besar di dadanya.

Oh, benar...

Dia telah ditebas kapten angkatan laut itu... tubuh saljunya yang terbelah juga tak bisa pulih setelah ditebas sang Pemburu Perompak.

Dia... gagal menghentikan mereka mengambil anak-anaknya.

Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat itu tak sebanding dengan penyesalannya. Monet pun menggigit bibirnya yang penuh darah.

"... kumohon..."

Mendengar itu, Tashigi membalikkan badannya. Dan dia tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Wanita salju itu... menangis.

"Bawalah anak-anak itu dan bebaskan mereka dari rasa sakit..."

Tashigi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan larinya.

Monet tersenyum.

Anak-anak itu akan lebih aman bersama angkatan laut dibandingkan Caesar yang gila. Dia kemudian menutup pintu Biscuit Room dengan salju, menghalangi gas Shinokuni yang merembes di sekitarnya.

Dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya demi Doflamingo. Ya... meledakkan fasilitas penelitian ini dan musuh-musuh Doflamingo yang menghalangi jalannya menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

"_Kurasa, itu hadiah perpisahan yang pantas, tuan muda..."_

**-fin-**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari pembicaraan para sepuh di suatu forum OP.

Monet akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian OPfans. Dia yang awalnya dikira hanya seorang fodder seperti halnya officer villain lain, ternyata memiliki sifat yang "tak bisa diabaikan". Obsesinya kepada anak-anak sangat menarik... walaupun Oda sudah mengembalikan Monet ke role aslinya sebagai chara fodder, but who knows?

Nama tempat di fic ini berasal dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan es dan salju. Lutie, kota salju di Ragnarok. Rylai, the Crystal Maiden. Skadi, dewi es dalam mitologi Norse.

Umur Monet di fic ini sekitar 25, sedangkan Doflamingo di canon 45. Yep, legit.

Ciao!


End file.
